


Watch The Blood Run Warm

by Christian_Rose_99384



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Human!Jean, M/M, No Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire!Erwin, mentions of blood drinking, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: “Do not tempt me.” Erwin growled, breath fanning out against Jean’s skin as his hands gripped at his hip and lower back. It was a few moments later that Erwin’s teeth sank into Jean’s neck, a soft pinch, a twinge of pain for a split-second before it turned to pleasure that made Jean groan softly, eyes slipping closed as he became pliant in Erwin’s arms.





	Watch The Blood Run Warm

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at dont--you--heichou--me
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Jean had known _exactly_ what he was getting into when he asked Erwin out. The blond, tall man had more to him than what met the eye, and Jean hadn’t expected what truly lie beneath his calm and collected demeanor.

 

And now, as Jean stood in front of Erwin, whose eyes were glowing an eerie mix of magenta and crimson, he realized why the man had been so terribly apprehensive. When his eyes moved down, he noticed Erwin’s lips were tinted red, and in his hand was something that was most definitely _not_ red wine.

 

“I should be surprised.” Jean muttered. He had heard of werewolves making company of humans, enjoying being around them, but vampires? They were reclusive. They were known to always stay in their favored isolation. “But, I’m not.”

 

Erwin simply placed his glass down, and with the way his eyes moved away from Jean’s expression, eyes downcast and lips pulled tight into a frown, Jean guessed the man was afraid of what Jean might say next.

 

“I apologize for not telling you.” Erwin sighed, licking his lips to free them of blood. “But, not many humans are so freely accepting of my kind.”

 

Jean took a deep breath, scratching the back of his head. He was still in his work uniform, the t-shirt messy with grease and oil. “I get it, Erwin. I do. I’m not upset. More just… processing it.”

 

They both sat in thick air, neither of them wanting to say the wrong thing. Jean, eventually, just went to take a shower and clean up from his day before they sat down and spoke about what had just been realized. Jean _was_ a little upset. Eight months of their relationship, and Erwin still hadn’t felt comfortable telling him this?

 

Erwin denied that, of course. He trusted him with everything, but he hadn’t been sure of how to tell Jean about his true nature. It was fine, though, in the end. They went to bed, Jean laid out over Erwin’s chest and a leg tossed over large thighs as he snored and mumbled sleepily. They would figure it out, make it work.

 

* * *

 

 

Jean stared up into the reddened gaze that Erwin bore into him with. His heart pounded against his ribs as he tilted his head back. “I’m not afraid. Stop trying to choose for me.”

 

Of course, he was a little scared, a little worried about what it might feel like, what it might make Erwin do. The blond had always held control, it was like the past seven months had been no different. Jean knew Erwin drank blood, but Erwin didn’t do it around him often, only when necessary. But rain was pouring down like mad outside, and Erwin’s bag was still in his back seat where he kept the few bags of blood for just in case.

 

“You said it’s like sex, right? Something only the closest of people do? We’re close, we’ve definitely had sex, so why aren’t you wanting to do this?” Jean questioned, looking up at Erwin, whose hand still gripped at the front door’s knob. “Why won’t you let me take care of you like you do me?”

 

“Because…” Erwin started, swallowing thickly as his eyes glanced down to Jean’s neck with want and hunger. “Because I’m afraid of hurting you. Why do you think I exercise such intense control of myself? So that I don’t hurt anyone. If I drink from you, Jean, I-... I don’t trust myself.”

 

Jean sighed, reaching up and taking Erwin’s head into his hands. “Are you going to hurt me?”

 

“Gods, no!” Erwin cried, looking down at Jean with a shocked expression. He would never hurt Jean, not even slightly. Not a hair on his head would get broken if Erwin had a say in it.

 

“Then listen to me when I say _I_ trust you, and I want you to do this to me. You’re not going to hurt me.” Jean said, voice firm as he looked up into Erwin’s eyes with determination. Erwin’s eyes slipped closed, his forehead resting against Jean’s for a moment. The shorter man hadn’t expected Erwin’s hands to come down and rest upon his hips, and the shaky breath the blond let out made Jean wrap his arms round Erwin’s neck.

 

When their lips met a few moments later, Jean hummed softly, one hand moving up to brush through the shorter part of Erwin’s hair. His hands came around, hugging Jean’s waist closer to himself as he took a few steps from the door. Jean knew that meant that Erwin was silently agreeing to his wishes.

 

Clumsily, they made their way back to Jean’s bedroom, sharing deep and slow kisses, Erwin reaching back to turn the knob and cause the door to swing open. Jean pressed his hands to Erwin’s chest, pushing him back towards the bed until he was forced to sit back, his knees having hit the edge of the mattress.

 

The younger man straddled Erwin’s lap, hands pulling at the back of his shirt until it finally slides up and the blond leaned back to remove the garment. When Jean tried to lean back in, Erwin stopped him, breathing a bit heavier than usual.

 

“If you want me to drink from you, I’m not doing it when I’m already letting go of my control.” Erwin said, looking up into Jean’s eyes in the lamp-lit room. Jean tilted his head to the side, looking at Erwin with a silent agreement.

 

“Then, do it now.” He shrugged, and Erwin’s tongue came to wet his lips, eyes flashing to that crimson color once again. “I want this, Erwin.”

 

The blond didn’t hesitate for much longer, leaning forward to kiss along the point where he could feel Jean’s blood rushing beneath the skin. The ash-brown haired man sighed softly at the touch, humming his approval at the gentle, reassuring touches. “C’mon, Erwin. Just bite me already.”

 

“Do _not_ tempt me.” Erwin growled, breath fanning out against Jean’s skin as his hands gripped at his hip and lower back. It was a few moments later that Erwin’s teeth sank into Jean’s neck, a soft pinch, a twinge of pain for a split-second before it turned to pleasure that made Jean groan softly, eyes slipping closed as he became pliant in Erwin’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
